


Hazing by any other name

by Flarenwrath



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarenwrath/pseuds/Flarenwrath
Summary: Vasily is a newly promoted operative of the Si:7 and he thought his trials were done. Now his peers give him another test that involves him breaking into the Spymaster's private office. But sometimes private offices are private for a reason
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hazing by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> Stretching my writing legs for Crimmus

It turned out that the trials for joining the Si:7 did not end after promotion from the 7th Legion ranks. Vasily cursed to himself for the fourth time that morning for having been so naieve as to think that he would have been welcomed into his new company with nothing more than a some celebratory drinks. 

He had been officially an opperative for less than a day before Jasper and Sloan had cornered him in the barracks and told him that all new initiates had to sucessfully complete a challenge of their peers if they wanted to survive the week. The ask itself was straightforward enough- 'find out who's picture was in a frame'. The problem laid in where said picture was located. 

A one Spymaster's private office.

Vasily cursed again as he stared up at the great Keep of Stormwind, earning himself a scandalized look from a passing young Dwarrow. He would have written the whole thing off as a prank, some joke to tell to the new guy, but the dagger Sloan drew on him when he had dare to laugh was all he needed to understand the seriousness of his circumstances.

A knot formed in his gut as he built up his resolve. 

The word around the barracks was that the Spymaster would be out until at least late in the evening inspecting the Alliance's Azurite procurement vessles. And if there was ever a time to sneak into Master Shaw's office and live, it was really now or never.

Scaling the wall of the Keep and slipping in through a second story window was nothing, and once inside the castle guards didn't give a young opperative roaming the hallways a second thought. The Spymaster's office was a nondescript door at the end of a corridor that branched from the main hallway. Conviently halfway between the war room and the King's chambers, both close enough to act at a moments notice, but just enough away that no one would be wandering in unless they had meaning to.

Exactly what Vasily was doing now.

He quickly glanced behind him to be sure that there were no witnesses to his crime before he carefully pressed his ear to the door. While his worgen senses were not at their peak in his human form, they were still enough for him to be certain that there was no movement on the other side. 

With a shaking breath, he pulled out his lock picking tools from one of the many hidden pouches on his uniform and got to work.The lock picked easier than he would have expected, and that made him all the more cautious as he slipped inside. 

For Spymaster of the High King of the Alliance, the office he had was much smaller and sparce than Vasily would have expected. There were a few small bookshelves around the perimiter filled with scrolls and overstuffed leatherbound tomes, a small wardrobe with modest engravings on the front pannels to his immediate left, and a desk in the center of it all with only a single chair pushed in on the owners side. 

Vasily supposed the Spymaster made all who visited him stand for the duration of their meetings. He frowned and swallowed around the lump in his throat, wondering if that is what the Spymaster made invited guests suffer through what he would do to an uninvited one.

But sure enough, just as Sloan and Jasper had said, there was a solitary picture frame sitting on the corner of the desk. It was the decoration in the whole office, really. Wanting this whole trial to be over before his hide was skinned for trespasing, Vasily paced across the room to see what was framed there, taking extreme care to not disturb anything from their origional places.

To his surprise, or perhapps his lack there of, the picture was that of the alte King Varian Wrynn and the then young Prince Anduin. He couldn't help but pick up the frame for a better look. Their postures was stiff and regal, but whatever was happening at the time of the picture at least had them with smiles on their faces. 

Vasily's ears pricked suddenly as he heard the telltale sounds of heavy footfalls approaching. His eyes shot to the door he had only moments ago entered from and he could feel his heart race. Even if he was Si:7, there was no way he could explain to a guard what he was doing in the Spymaster's locked office without it looking like espianage! 

Acting on his instincts, he quickly put the picture back where he found it and made a break for the wardrobe where he hide himself inside.

Through the wooden slats he could barely make out the lay of the room and, much to his surprise, instead of the main door opening the stone itself at the back of the office split into two revealing a secret passage where two disticnt bodies were emerging.

"If you're still on duty, we could do this later, Mate", a smooth talking pirate said with a chuckle and teasing grin, as he followed the Spymaster into the small office. 

Vasily bit his lip to keep himself from making a sound. He had seen that pirate Fairwind before in Kul Tiras when he was still part of the 7th Legion, but he would have never expected him to be here in Stormwind.

"Where then?", Shaw retorted, the snap of his words not quite having its usual impact on the Pirate that Vasily was used to seeing amongst his own operatives. The Spymaster backed Flynn up against his desk with purpose. 

"Perhaps, on -your- ship where all your men will see the prize you've won?" Flynn gasped as Shaw's hand slid down the front of his leather britches and teasing the bulge he found there.

"Despite your assumptions of me, I am very descrite.", Flynn cooed assuringly while Shaw scoffed in obvious dissbelief.

"I won't go kissin' and tellin', Mate." Vasily couldn't tell who initiated the kiss first, but Flynn eagerly pulled the Spymaster down to deepen it. 

The pirate leaned back on the desk, spreading his legs wide so Shaw could slip in close and make quick work of his many belts. Flynn moaned as loud as those women in Goldshire when Shaw finally freed his cock and gave him a slow stroke.

"Gonna really leave your gloves on for this?", Flynn asked, although judging by the flush on his face, Vasily didn't really think he cared either way.

"I never get my hands dirty." Shaw replied as he rubbed his gloved thumb against the tip of Flynn's cock, pulling his forskin back to expose his glans. Flynn grabbed Shaw by the collar and brought him down into another kiss as he thrusted up into the Spymaster's grip. Vasily wondered idly if he should just look away before things between the two men got -too- hot and heavy, but then Shaw suddenly stopped.

"Aw, common Mattie, don't start teasing me now-", Flynn whined as he writhed wantonly on the desk, but Shaw wasn't listening. 

The Spymaster reached past Flynn to the picture frame. Vasily must not have put it back correctly, and the pit of his stomach dropped. Fear shot through him when Shaw's eyes snapped to the wardrobe where he was hiding. The spymaster's eyes locked with his own and it was like looking into the face of Death itself.

"Show yourself!", Shaw demanded to the wardrobe while Flynn stared up at him, honestly a little dumbfounded.

He realized there was no point in pretending otherwise, so Vasily slowly opened the wardrobe door and stepped out to meet his fate. His head hung low and his burned with second hand embarassment for the two.

Before Shaw could say anything however, Flynn interjected with a toothy grin, - "Showing off your prize to your men, are we Mattie?" Anything that Shaw was about to say died on his lips and a deep red flush bloomed on his cheeks.

Vasily stood as still as a statue, his eyes flashing between Shaw and Flynn as he desperately waited for a sign of what he should do. Flynn gave the worgen a 'shooing' motion with his hand and that was all he needed before he made a frantic break for the door, all but slaming it shut behind him when he slipped out.

By the time Vasily made it out of the keep and back to Old town to report back to Sloan and Jasper, his heart was still racing.

"Did you do it?", Sloan asked far too eagerly, as she leaned over the table.

"Ah-", Vasily suttered for a moment before shaking his head no, he opened his mouth to make some sort of excuse before a Goblin a table over answered for him.

"I told him that you two were pulling a prank-", Renzik said over his beer, "-that you keep trying to get new recruits in trouble with the boss". 

Sloan cussed loudly as she stormed off, while Jasper came over and slapped Vasily hard on the back with a hearty laugh. "Welcome to the Si:7, Kid!"


End file.
